


Candy Hearts- Smornby (Valentine's Day Fic)

by levviewrites909



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, quick thing, smornby, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day isn't that big of a deal to Smith and Ross. They both agreed that dinner reservations or spending lot's of money wasn't really necessary. Therefore, going the next day to buy out all of the candy on clearance was a great idea, and it led to some cute fluff with candy hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts- Smornby (Valentine's Day Fic)

Valentine’s day had passed already, a blur of cheesy pickup lines and cheap chocolate. The reservations for dinner had been canceled due to Smith “not being able to take it anymore” and deciding that fucking was more important than eating. It didn’t bother either of them. Ross was perfectly okay with their not so traditional Valentine’s day, without much romance, but a whole lot of sex jokes and eventually sex. Both of them agreed that the day really wasn’t a big deal, and that a celebratory fuck was all that they needed to know the other loved them. 

In reality, February 15th was a whole lot better. That was the day that everything at the stores went on clearance, and all of the candy was half off. It was their day off too, so both of them got to stay home stuffing their faces with chocolate hearts and other love-themed sweets. 

They both sat in the living room, wrappers covered the floor and coffee table, along with still partially full bags of candy, some still untouched. Smith and Ross were perfectly content with themselves, sitting together on the couch giggling in between little love-filled kisses and nudges. They passed pieces of candy to each other, reading the cheesy words that were printed on the front and chuckling before stuffing them in their mouths. 

Ross laughed, handing Smith a pink heart with the words: TEXT ME engraved on the front. The redhead took it, popping it in his mouth and retrieving his phone from his pocket for the millionth time that hour. He tapped it furiously a couple times, Ross sitting next to him waiting patiently for his phone to ring. When it did, he almost choked with laughter at the message on the screen.

From Alex Smith:

Suck my dick ;)

“Nice one, mate,” Ross giggled, setting down his phone. 

“It will be when I get my dick sucked,” Smith replied, reaching into the bag and pulling out a purple heart. He read the words, a smile on his face as he handed it to Ross. 

HUG ME

Ross turned, staring at the bearded man who had his arms outstretched and a smirk on his face. The dark haired man obliged to his request, leaning over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, enjoying the familiar scent of his cologne and shampoo as he buried his head into his neck. 

It was Ross’ turn now. He reached into the bag and plucked out pale yellow heart, the words: LOVE BUG on the front in pink. He handed it to Smith, who chuckled at the heart and stuffed it in his mouth as well. 

“What does that even mean,” Smith chuckled to Ross through a mouth full of candy, receiving a shrug as an answer. The redhead sighed, reaching into the bag and smirking at the candy he pulled out. 

He stared up at Ross,a sort of knowing look on his face. Meanwhile, Ross looked at him perplexed and slightly worried at his facial expressions, at the way he reacted to whatever the fuck was on that candy.

“What,” the slightly shorter man asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead who just shrugged, handing him the candy heart. 

Ross took it warily, turning it over in his hand and reading the words: MARRY ME on the front. He chuckled, not really thinking and popping it in his mouth before digging into the bag and grabbing another one to give to Smith. When he turned though, he was greeted by something he didn’t expect to see. 

Smith was kneeled before him, his cheeks flushed and his hands cupping around a small velvet box. He looked up at Ross with his blue eyes, smiling up at him happily and a look of love that could make anybody’s heart melt. 

Ross was frozen still, shocked at the gesture and his mind swimming. His sea glass eyes were wide and unblinking, staring down at his boyfriend with a look of: Holy fuck. 

“Ross Hornby,” Smith started, pausing when Ross brought his hand up to cover his mouth. “We have been going out for a couple years now, and… I love you a lot… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Alex,” Ross breathed out in disbelief, shaking his head,” I can’t believe you right now.”

“You better believe it,” Smith laughed,”This shit was expensive.”

Ross giggled nervously, his face much redder than Smith’s, staring down at the box with anticipation. The redhead slowly pulled the lid open, revealing a simple golden band, three average sized diamonds embedded inside and around it engraved with pretty designs that had no particular pattern.

“So… Will you marry me?”

“I-I… Alex of course,” Ross smiled, reaching his hand out shakily and allowing Smith to grasp it gently. He slipped the cold metal band onto his ring finger, bringing Ross’ hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on his skin. Smith stood up, pulling Ross with him. He pulled him into a tight embrace, holding Ross close and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ross’ arms encircled Smith’s neck, burying his face into his chest and enjoying the warmth that radiated off of the redhead. 

“I love you,” Smith whispered, craning his neck and placing a kiss in Ross’ dark hair. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I through this together in an hour and decided to post it before Valentines day, just so that it won't get stuck in the wave of fics that are sure to be posted. Anyway, enjoy!!!


End file.
